


Sunset Flights

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: The best thing about living on their new Earth was how easy it was for Kara to get from National City to Central
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Iris West
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Sunset Flights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> For Writer's Month Day 11: Light, and for RennyWilson who prompted Kara/Iris; kiss while flying

The advantage of now living on the same Earth was how incredibly easy it was to get from National to Central and vice versa. It had been pretty easy already with Cisco’s extrapolators, but now Kara could just fly in a few minutes, or Barry could run Iris in seconds. Usually Kara flew over. She loved flying. Someone would probably notice how often Supergirl showed up in Central City, but everyone would just assume it was to visit the Flash, everyone knew they were friends. They’d even been asked to sign that picture of both of them hugging. Kara had been a little disappointed the day they’d met had been retconned in the merge of their Earths, but James had assured her it was more or less the same, Barry had shown up by accident testing how fast he could go and Leslie and Siobhan had teamed up so he’d stuck around to help. He’d kept his cowl on at the DEO this time though so Lucy didn’t know who he was- she should visit Lucy soon it had been a while- but Ms Grant had still worked it out. Kara should probably warn Barry about that, but he probably had enough on his plate. With all the interdimensional travelling he’d done and with Cisco’s powers being connected to the multiverse, they were having more trouble adapting to this new Earth than anyone else.

Iris was waiting on the roof of her office. She smiled when Kara landed.

“How was your flight?”

“It’s a lovely evening,” Kara said. “It’s so peaceful up there. Do you want me to show you?”

“Okay.”

Kara picked Iris up in a bridal carry and Iris put her arms over Kara’s shoulders, and Kara slowly floated up. There were a few wisps of cirrus clouds high above them, far higher than Kara would normally fly, reflecting the reds and oranges of the slowly setting sun. A light breeze brushed past them and Kara basked in the light. Red reminded her of home.

Central was spread out below them, still close enough to hear some of the sounds of the city even without her hearing. Two streaks of lightning raced between the buildings, and Kara listened closer to hear their laughter.

“It’s beautiful,” Iris said. “I see why you spend so much time up here.”

“This world is beautiful,” Kara said. “It should be appreciated.”

“You should bring Kamilla up here. She’d love it.”

“I’ll offer. I know Clark’s taken James flying before.”

“This is so much better than Barry and Wally running. I could spend hours up here.”

“It’s so easy to.”

“Thank you,” Iris said. She shifted slightly and kissed Kara softly. “For sharing this with me.”

“There’s so much I want to share. All the stories about my home.”

“I would love it if you told me.”


End file.
